


All Diese Jahre

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Old Couple, Old Friends, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Harry und Draco besuchen gemeinsam eine Jubiläumsfeier, um den anhaltenden Frieden zu feiern.





	All Diese Jahre

„Müssen wir da wirklich hin gehen?“  
„Was meinst du?“ Ohne die Augen zu öffnen drehte Harry den Kopf ein wenig, um das Gesicht in die wärmenden Strahlen der Wintersonne halten zu können. Er musste nichts sehen, um zu wissen, wie die Staubkörner darin auf und ab tanzten. Wie das Licht sich auf Dracos hellen Haaren brach. Wie hell seine Augen darin aussahen, dass es beinahe schien, als seien sie durchscheinend. Nach all diesen Jahren war dieser Anblick so vertraut, dass Harry ihn jederzeit heraufbeschwören konnte.   
  
„Die Jubiläumsfeier. Dein Gedächtnis ist mittlerweile wirklich wie ein Schweizer Käse!“  
„Haha.“ Grummelnd setzte Harry sich auf dem Sofa auf und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Obwohl es kaum einen Unterschied machte. Alles, was er sah, waren helle und dunkle Flecken mit ein paar verschwommenen Umrissen dazwischen. Blind tastete er nach seiner Brille. Er musste sie hier doch irgendwo-  
  
„Hier, alter Mann. Bevor du dir noch etwas brichst.“ Draco setzte ihm die Brille auf die Nase, und sofort klärte sich Harrys Sicht. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du hättest dir die Augen korrigieren lassen sollen.“  
„Ach“, machte Harry und winkte ab. „Solche Spielereien sind nichts für mich. Und wie du aussiehst, weiß ich auch ohne Brille ganz genau.“  
  
„Das will ich doch hoffen. Alter Mann.“ Dracos Augen funkelten amüsiert, während er sich neben Harry auf das Sofa setzte. „Selbst für dich sollte das genug Zeit gewesen sein, um zu lernen.“  
Lachend drehte Harry den Kopf und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Also“, wiederholte er dann seine Frage, „wie ist das jetzt mit dem Jubiläum? Ist das nicht immer im Mai? Wir haben Dezember! Und wir sind schon seit Jahren nicht mehr da gewesen!“  
  
„Na wenigstens scheint noch ein bisschen was hängenzubleiben“, schnaubte Draco, ehe er Harry erklärte, wieso das Jubiläumskommittee dieses Jahr beschlossen hatte, eine anstatt zwei Feiern abzuhalten. „Ein ganz besonderes Ereignis“, nickte er übertrieben und malte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „Und du weißt doch noch, dass der Wiederaufbau im Dezember beendet war, oder?“  
  
„Ich war selbst dabei!“  
„Das heißt bei dir nichts, Potter.“  
„Ach, leck mich“, knurrte Harry und stieß Dracos Schulter mit seiner eigenen an.   
„Später vielleicht“, grinste Draco und wackelte verheißungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er wieder aufstand und Harry einen dunklen Gehstock mit kunstvollen Verzierungen reichte. „Auf geht’s. Lass uns gucken, ob wir in deinem Kleiderschrank wenigstens ein ordentliches Kleidungsstück ohne Löcher finden.“  
  
„Das könnte in der Tat schwierig werden“, grinste Harry, für den es nach wie vor kaum eine größere Strafe gab, als Kleidung zu kaufen. Das überließ er lieber Draco. Dieser hatte nicht nur ein größeres Interesse daran, sondern auch ein sehr viel besseres Auge als Harry.  
  
„Na dann los! Worauf wartest du noch?“  
  
Augen rollend erhob Harry sich von seinem Platz und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Flur. Obwohl er sich bei jedem zweiten Schritt auf den Stock stützte, waren seine Bewegungen zielstrebig und sicher. Nach der Razzia damals, als er in das Kreuzfeier mehrerer dunkler Zauberer geraten und schwer verletzt worden war, war Harrys linkes Knie nie wieder richtig geheilt. Es war das Aus seiner Aurorenkarriere gewesen und hatte mehrere Jahre und noch mehr Zuspruch von Draco gebraucht, bis Harry sich mit der neuen Situation arrangiert und zu seinem alten lebensfrohen Ich zurückgefunden hatte. In all diesen Jahren hatte Draco ihm ohne Wenn und Aber zur Seite gestanden. Er hatte mit und für Harry gekämpft. Er hatte seine Hand gehalten und ihm den Kopf gewaschen, wenn es nötig gewesen war.  
  
„Nichts, nichts, nichts und wieder nichts!“   
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen flog nun ein Kleidungsstück nach dem nächsten unter Dracos kritischem Blick auf den Boden.   
„Potter, du hast ja wirklich gar nichts zum Anziehen! Hast du nicht ein Mal daran gedacht, dass du heute wenigstens einigermaßen respektabel aussehen solltest?“  
  
„Ganz ehrlich?“ Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und ließ die Pullover, Hosen und Umhänge mit einem einzelnen Schwung wieder in den Schrank fliegen. „Nein. Ich dachte, ich hätte mittlerweile ein Alter erreicht, in dem ich mir das erlauben kann.“  
„In den Augen der Öffentlichkeit bestimmt“, schnaubte Draco, „aber nicht in meinen!“ Er stieß Harry mit einem Finger vor die Brust. „Du wirst heute ordentlich aussehen. Ob du es willst oder nicht!“  
  
Seufzend rollte Harry mit den Augen und ließ sich in den durchgesessenen Ohrensessel direkt am Fenster fallen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Draco seinen Willen früher oder später bekommen würde. Und eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht, was er trug. Wieso also nicht eines der Hemden, die Draco so gerne hatte? Oder einen Festumhang? Waren die überhaupt noch in Mode?  
  
Als Harry und Draco schließlich das Haus verließen, hatte sich die Dunkelheit bereits tief über das Land gesenkt. Hand in Hand traten sie auf die Straße, von wo aus sie bis an die Grenzen der Hogwarts-Ländereien apparieren konnten, ohne mit ihren eigenen Schutzzaubern oder denen der Schule in Berührung zu kommen. Kaum waren sie sicher gelandet, hielt Harry inne, um seine Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Wie lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen?  
  
„Es sieht noch genauso aus wie immer“, lächelte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Hoch oben am Himmel konnte er das aufgeregte Flattern zahlreicher Eulen hören und in der Ferne rauschten die hohen Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes. Es roch nach Schnee und Tannengrün und den großen Kaminfeuern, die jetzt überall in der Schule brennen mussten.  
  
„Wirst du schon wieder sentimental, Potter?“ Ungeduldig zog Draco an Harrys Hand. „Oder sollte ich besser sagen ‚immer noch‘?“  
„Such es dir aus“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und öffnete die Augen wieder, um Draco ansehen zu können. Manchmal wunderte es ihn, wie er in dieses Gesicht sehen und noch immer nichts als Liebe und Zuneigung empfinden konnte. So viele Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie entdeckt hatten, dass es mehr als nur Hass und Rivalität war, dass sie miteinander verband. So viele Jahren, in denen sie zunehmend weniger Zeit getrennt voneinander verbracht hatten. Und doch konnte Harry sich immer noch nicht sattsehen.   
  
„Na los, komm endlich.“ Rigoros schon Draco Harry zu der Kutsche, die ganz offensichtlich auf sie wartete. „Ich kann die gefühlsduseligen Gedanken förmlich sehen.“  
„Hm“, machte Harry und betrachtete die Kutsche vor ihnen. „Man sollte meinen, irgendwann einmal würde ihnen was Neues einfallen“, kommentierte er dann mit einem Blick auf die Schneeeule, die die Seite zierte.  
  
„Und man sollte meinen, irgendwann würden die Leute mich in solchen Dingen auch mal berücksichtigen“, rümpfte Draco die Nase, bevor er vor Harry in die Kutsche kletterte und ihm die Hand anbot, um ihm hinaufzuhelfen. Kaum hatte Harry sich gesetzt, schloss Draco die rechte Hand kurz zur Faust, ehe er sie gleich wieder öffnete, und eine wundervolle Wärme sich um ihn und Harry legte.  
  
„Angeber“, lächelte Harry und schnippste spielerisch gegen Dracos Ohr, ehe er den Blick wieder abwendete und über die Landschaft schweifen ließ. Trotz der Dunkelheit bot sie einen spektakulären Anblick. Die hell erleuchteten Fenster den Schlosses spiegelten sich im ruhigen Wasser des Sees und überall entlang des Weges waren kleine Lichter entzündet worden. Sie standen im Schnee, hingen in den Ästen der kahlen Bäume oder schwebten reglos in der Luft.  
„Es ist immer noch so schön hier“, flüsterte Harry andächtig, und dieses Mal blieb Draco still.   
  
Er sprach erst wieder, als sie nebeneinander vor der ausladenden Eingangstür der Großen Halle standen. Sie musste schon bis an den Rand ihrer Kapazität gefüllt sein, denn trotz der geschlossenen Türen drangen Wärme und und ein pausenloses Stimmengewirr bis zu Harry und Draco hinaus auf den Flur.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragte Draco und streckte eine Hand aus, so dass Harry seine hinein legen konnte.  
„Bereit“, bestätigte Harry und stieß die Tür entschlossen auf. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche und mehrere hundert Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. Unbeirrbar straffte Harry die Schultern und machte den ersten Schritt nach vorne. Draco folgte ihm auf den Fuß. Es war gespenstisch still, während sie durch die Tische hindurch nach vorne liefen. Nur das _Tock Tock Tock_ von Harrys Gehstock war zu hören und schien unnatürlich laut von den Wänden widerzuhallen.  
  
„Wir sind offensichtlich wieder die letzten“, zischte Draco aus dem Mundwinkel und so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte. „Wieder einmal.“  
„Die Leute starren immer“, entgegnete Harry ebenso leise. „Sie finden ihre Sprache schon wieder.“  
  
Und genauso war es. Genau siebzehn Sekunden nachdem sie die Halle betreten hatten, setzte das Getuschel ein. Die Leute steckten die Köpfe zusammen und zeigte mit den Fingern auf sie.  
  
„Man sollte meinen, nach so vielen Jahren hätten sie sich an unseren Anblick gewöhnt“, murmelte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen eine Show bieten.“  
„Das würde dir gefallen!“  
„Dir nicht?“  
„Immer“, gluckste Harry vergnügt. „Aber ich glaube, dann wirft Neville uns raus.“ Er lachte immer noch, als sie den Lehrertisch erreichten. „Neville.“ Er neigte den Kopf zur Begrüßung und keuchte gleich darauf auf, als Neville ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
  
„Wie schön, dass ihr es hier her geschafft habt!“ Er deutete auf die freien Plätze am Tisch. „Setzt euch, setzt euch!“  
  
Lächelnd ließ Harry sich auf den Platz neben Hermine fallen und erwiderte ihren tadelnden Blick lediglich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.  
„Gib es zu, du genießt das!“, flüsterte sie leise, woraufhin Harry nur verschmitzt grinste und nichtssagend mit den Schultern zuckte, während er seine älteste Freundin aufmerksam musterte. Obwohl sie versucht hatte, ihre Haare in einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur zu bändigen, kringelten sich jetzt schon einige Locken um ihr Gesicht, das so lange von einem ernsten Zug um Augen und Mund geprägt gewesen war. Heute aber war er einem sanften Ausdruck gewichen, der Harry so sehr an die Hermine aus ihren ersten Schuljahren erinnerte. Umso mehr schmerzte es, den leeren Platz an ihrer Seite zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er sich nicht füllen würde. Nie wieder.  
  
Als hätte Draco seine Gedanken gelesen, griff er unter dem Tisch nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie tröstend. Dankbar erwiderte Harry den Händedruck, doch noch ehe er seine Dankbarkeit in Worte fassen konnte, erhob Neville sich und räusperte sich lautstark.  
  
„Willkommen!“, rief er, als alle Gespräche verstummt waren, und Harry kam nicht umhin, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zum Dumbledore zu erkennen. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid, um mit uns hundert Jahre Frieden zu feiern!“   
  
Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste gleiten. Die Große Halle schien aus allen Nähten zu platzen. Akte saßen neben Jungen. Groß neben Klein, Gryffindors neben Slytherins. Wenn er die Augen ein wenig zusammenkniff, erkannte er ein paar vertraute Gesichter. Die meisten aber waren ihm fremd.  
  
Neville sprach von einem bedeutenden Sieg über das Böse und einem langen Kampf für gesellschaftliche Veränderung. Von Fortschritt und Verantwortung. Während die Alten gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen und immer wieder zustimmend nickten, begannen die Jungen bald, sich sichtlich zu langweilen. Sie ließen die Blicke schweifen, schoben ihr Besteck hin und her und steckten immer öfter die Köpfe zusammen. Ihr Verhalten löste in Harry widersprüchliche Gefühle aus. Er wollte aufspringen und rufen: „Hört zu! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie gut ihr es habt! Hört zu!“ Gleichzeitig erfüllte es ihn mit Glück und Leichtigkeit. Sie hatten die Schrecken des Krieges nie kennenlernen müssen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Eltern oder Geschwister an eine verdrehte Weltanschauung verloren. Keiner von ihnen hatte Freunde und Klassenkameraden vor den eigenen Augen sterben sehen und keiner von ihnen hatte aufgrund seiner Familie oder seiner Hauszugehörigkeit um sein Leben fürchten müssen.  
  
„Es ist gut“, flüsterte Hermine, als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten. „Sie haben es gut, weil du es ihnen möglich gemacht hast, Harry.“ Sie griff nach seiner freien Hand und hielt sie fest mit ihrer eigenen umschlossen.  
„Wir“, verbesserte Harry sie. „Wir haben es ihnen möglich gemacht.“  
„Ja.“ Sie schloss die Augen und atmete zitternd ein und aus und Harry wusste, dass sie genau wie er an Ron dachte, der diesen Moment nicht mehr erleben konnte.  
Seine rechte Hand in Hermines und die linke in Dracos atmete auch Harry tief durch. Ja, es war gut. Nach all den Jahren war es endlich gut.  
  
Kaum war der Applaus für Nevilles Rede verklungen, füllten sich die Tische mit so viel Essen und Trinken, dass Harry wetten würde, dass nur Magie sie noch daran hinderte, unter ihrer schweren Last zusammenzubrechen. Es gab Kürbispastete und Butterbier und Treacle Tarts und würzigen Winterpunsch. Alles roch so gut, dass Harry es aus tiefstem Herzen bedauerte, nicht mehr so viel essen zu können wie als junger Mann. Dennoch langte er so gut zu, wie er nur konnte. Er unterhielt sich mit Draco und Hermine, mit Neville und Luna, und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde.   
  
Und als dann nach dem Essen die Musik begann und die ersten Gäste auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche stürmten, war Harry von solch einer Wärme und Zufriedenheit erfüllt, dass er sich gar nicht mehr vom Fleck rühren wollte. Doch natürlich ließ Draco das nicht zu. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen stand er auf und hielt Harry eine Hand hin: „Darf ich bitten?“  
„Ist das nicht vielmehr eine Aufforderung als eine Bitte?“, konterte Harry, während er seine Hand bereits in Dracos legte.  
„Hm, das weißt du doch.“  
„Hhm, weiß ich“, grinste Harry und machte gleich darauf ein empörtes Geräusch, als Draco seinen Gehstock mit einem einfachen Fingerschnipsen verschwinden ließ.  
„Den wirst du nicht brauchen.“  
„Den hatte ich gern!“  
„Ich kauf dir einen neuen.“  
„Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste!“  
„Mach ich doch immer.“  
„Allein, dass ‚immer‘ hier tatsächlich das richtige Wort ist, sollte dir zu denken geben.“  
  
Sich auf diese Weise neckend und aufziehend bewegten Harry und Draco sich durch die Menschenmassen. Dabei war Dracos Griff so fest und sicher, dass er Harrys schlechtes Knie problemlos ausglich. Dennoch hätte Harry seinen Stock gerne behalten. Es war einer der wenigen gewesen, die ihm wirklich gefallen hatten, verdammt noch mal!  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt in eine andere Richtung gelenkt, als ein Junge von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren ihnen entgegentrat und ihren Weg versperrte. Wortlos musterte er Harry von oben bis unten, bevor er die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hoch zog.   
  
„Sie sind also der berühmte Harry Potter.“ Er schnaubte leise und ging langsam um Harry und Draco herum. „Ich habe Sie mir immer beeindruckender vorgestellt. Aber Sie sind nur ein alter Mann, der ohne seinen Stock keine drei Schritte alleine gehen kann. Ich glaube, Ihre Zeit ist längst vorbei!“  
  
„Oh, oh“, machte Draco kaum hörbar, während Harry geduldig wartete, bis der Junge fertig gesprochen hatte. Dann legte er in einer einzigen Bewegung die linke Hand auf Dracos Schulter, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das gesunde Bein und drehte sich auf Stelle herum. Gleichzeitig schüttelte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und schwang ihn einmal kurz und wortlos durch die Luft. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später hing der Junge kopfüber gefesselt in der Luft, während sein Zauberstab sanft in Harrys Hand schwebte. „Den nehme ich mit“, verkündete Harry mit einem Lächeln, ehe er wieder zu Draco trat.  
  
„Ich würde mich nie Den Jungen Der Lebt provozieren“, kicherte dieser amüsiert und schlang seinen Arm wieder um Harry. „Er war nicht ohne Grund der beste und erfolgreichste Auror in über hundert Jahren.“  
  
„Angeber“, tadelte Harry ihn breit grinsend und ließ sich von Draco durch die leise murmelnden Schaulustigen führen.  
„Ich habe einfach einen unglaublich starken, talentierten und berühmten Freund. Und du weißt doch: Wir Malfoys geben gerne mit dem an, was wir haben. Das liegt uns in den Genen.“  
„Natürlich“, lachte Harry und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken. „Du kannst also gar nichts dafür, ja?“  
„Genau. Absolut gar nichts.“  
„Hhm“, machte Harry und strich mit seiner Nase an Dracos entlang, während sich sich langsam im Takt der Musik bewegten.  
  
„Meinst du, er hängt da immer noch?“, fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit.  
„Ach“, machte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn.“  
„Draco!“  
„Neville hat ihn bestimmt längst erlöst. Auch wenn er es verdient hätte, den Rest der Feier dort oben zu hängen. Nur ich darf dich alter Mann nennen!“  
  
Lachend lehnte Harry seine Stirn gegen Dracos und schloss die Augen. Die Musik im Hintergrund verschwomm zu einem leisen Rauschen und Harrys ganze Wahrnehmung konzentrierte sich auf Draco. Auf die starken Hände auf seinem Rücken, die ihn hielten und sicher führten. Auf Dracos Atem, der ruhig und gleichmäßig über Harrys Lippen strich. Auf Dracos vertrauten Geruch nach Kräutern und Holz und Geborgenheit.  
  
So oft fragte Harry sich, wo nur all die Jahre geblieben waren. War es nicht erst gestern gewesen, dass er nach Hogwarts gekommen war? Dass er mit der Ausbildung zum Auroren begonnen hatte? Doch jedes Mal wieder, wenn er in die vertrauten grauen Augen blickte und Dracos Körper an seinem spürte, dann wusste er wieder ganz genau, wieso sie so schnell vergangen waren. Mit Draco an seiner Seite verflogen die Jahre wie Sekunden. Mit ihm wurde es nie langweilig.  
Und er wusste ganz genau, dass er auch all die verbleibenden Jahre auf diese Weise verbringen wollte. Mit Draco. Seinem besten Freund. Seinem Partner. Seiner zweiten Hälfte. Er wollte bei ihm sein und hatte es immer gewollt.   
  
All diese Jahre.


End file.
